


Jurassic World: Why So Blue?

by WhenBooksFly101



Category: Jurassic Park (Movies), Jurassic World (2015)
Genre: Acceptance, Dinosaurs, Family, Post-Jurassic World, Prehistoric, Raptors, Survival, Velociraptors
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-19
Updated: 2016-04-07
Packaged: 2018-05-21 15:30:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 13,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6056764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhenBooksFly101/pseuds/WhenBooksFly101
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Raptors are pack hunters." As Blue had always heard Owen Grady, say.<br/>Her pack was her family and they were always there to protect, aid each other, and provide emotional support. They were together from the beginning and Owen was always their "Alpha".</p><p>But then the park fell and all that Blue had in life fell with it. For two months she struggled to survive on her own with food harder to catch and defenses weakened without a pack. Starvation was killing her and loneliness was its friend...until one day Owen returned, and he returned with a plan.</p><p>All at once, Blue found herself relocated to a nearby island the humans called "Isla Sorna", where dinosaurs thrived and her own raptor kind lived freely. It was there she had to find a new life.</p><p>Bravery is called, bonds of trust are tested, and all that Blue holds dear is put within the ruthless claws of death itself. When an unexpected enemy rises from the shadows and a game of gods is played, will she be strong enough to protect her treasures? Or once again will she lose it under hateful amber eyes?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. "I'm Going Back"

**Author's Note:**

> (Bear with me as this is my first post in AO3) 
> 
> From watching Jurassic World, I came across a realization for the ending. With her entire pack dead (I'm one of those people that think Echo did not otherwise survive the Indominus Rex.) Blue might not have had a very high chance of survival due to her being raised in captivity. Her dependence on her sisters would have been very high and without the strengths of a full pack, hunting and defense would have been made much more difficult.
> 
> Thus, my big idea was born. I figured it would make a good fanfic and ease my mind over Blue's ending in the movie until the sequel comes out. (Which I am hoping she will make an appearance in.)
> 
> Note that I will be using key aspects from the previous movies Jurassic park II and III, despite Jurassic World having rumored "booted them out of the way". I think it will give a bit more to the fanfic.
> 
> Anyways. I hope you like it, and I hope you drop off a comment with your opinion on what you think. I enjoy criticism and while I know I'm not any "five star writer", I hope to improve and you guys can help with that.

 

"Owen you're insane!"

Disgust and anger hung heavily from Claire's voice as she shouted from behind the hotel room door. Occasionally her fists would rap out a few knocks and just faintly her pacing shoes could be heard falling up and down the hallway.

Owen could only smirk, before shaking his head and going back to the task of buttoning up his vest. Despite his amusement he was beginning to grow frustrated, and that opted for a short reply to her tantrum throwing outside his door. He wanted to but he knew better. When situations like this called for Claire's anger his own arguing would only make it worse.

That didn't mean he wouldn't ignore her though.

Reaching to the foot of the hotel bed Owen grabbed his unloaded 45 cal pistol, inserting a full clip and slipping it into the holster at his belt before hearing another frustrated shout from behind the nearby door.

"Owen! Answer me!"

It drew a huff from the former Jurassic World employee and gentle rub of fingers to his temple. Laughter rose up from beside him, "She's not going to give up you know."

A glance upwards brought his eyes to a chair across the room, in which his friend and past coworker currently sat grinning like a cheshire cat lacing up his hiking boots.

As Owen recalled that morning, Barry had only just escaped his own hotel room when Claire came charging into the building ready for blood. Her wrath came down like thunder and lightning but he managed to slip into Owen's room with what he needed for the trip, and his neck.

White teeth flashing Barry chuckled and muttered in French, but Owen could see something tainting his bright expression. Worry? Yes that was quite possible.

After all, they weren't here on the coast of Costa Rica for a beach vacation. They were on a _secret_ mission, that clearly Claire knew more about than they would have liked.

Two months had passed since the second Isla Nublar incident - or, more popularly known by former tourists, the disaster of Jurassic World. After the multitude of law suits, death reports, and precautionary advances had all been taken care of by both Ingen and the involved governments, nothing much was left for excitement in the eyes of once admiring dinosaur fans.

Sure some still had their interest, but with its owner Simon Masrani dead there was no one left with enough money willing to keep it running. Not even a stack of signed guest liability wavers could stop the blood sucking lawyers from pinning their load of paperwork and guilt upon the park's benefactors.

All access to Isla Nublar was officially denied by the government, and the idea of theme park dinosaurs was tilted dangerously on the edge of a trash bin. However, it wasn't a trash bin Owen was done rifling through. He had something special lost within the junk and he would stop at nothing to retrieve it.  
Since the very moment he had stepped foot off the island he had been plagued by thoughts that bit, clawed, and scratched in earnest at his mind. Like a caged animal it wore him thin and brought him crawling back to Costa Rica.

Blue.

Inhaling a deep breath Owen reached up to scratch at the stubble on his chin, then groaned and closed his eyes. It hadn't taken his girlfriend long to discover what they were planning, and when she did she wasted no time in taking action.

How she found them, or managed to catch up to them, he could only imagine one answer. Even after the consequences of Jurassic World she had her family ties to keep her well funded, and if Owen knew anything then it was that money was certainly capable of buying A-quality transport and information when the seller was interested.

There was a shift of movement from Owen's side, just before a thundering knock exploded from the door and the infuriated woman behind it. Barry's voice was laced with a tense chuckle, "You don't talk to her soon, she'll knock the door down and tear you apart long before you let any dinosaurs do the job themselves."

Opening his eyes Owen looked up at his friend with a smile, "I think I'd prefer the dinosaurs at this point."

"Come out here before I find a way to come in myself!"

If it wasn't for the increasingly loud shouts and thunks, Barry would have given Owen a good eye roll. He could only shake his head and chuckle as Owen growled under his breath, then straightened and turned on his heels in a stride for the door.

Such a stubborn woman. At this point Owen was ready to admit she could put even the most sincere of mules to shame.

Unlocking the door, the man twisted the handle and huffed, "You're not going to change my mind, Claire. I'm going to that island."

The door swung open and the woman's snorting retort could be heard, "Then I'm coming with you."

Oh that was amusing. Claire? Go out into the human neglected jungles of Isla Nublar and help him find his raptor? Owen could only look back at her getup during the fall of Jurassic World and chuckle, as he expected to see her there in an equally unpractical outfit unsuited to anything outdoors much less traipsing through a jungle.

He expected a skirt and high heels, but what he found before him made his eyes widen.

Bright red hair pulled back in a clip Claire stood with hands on her hips and a determined look in her eyes. By all standards of miracles she was wearing a brown button up blouse with jeans and laced hiking boots, while a canvas pack was strung over her shoulder.

Shocked Owen blinked at the surprising sight, but eventually managed to clear his throat and remind himself to remain austere, "And why should I let you do that?

She dressed somewhat appropriately, he had to give her that. Was it any sort of factor that changed his mind?

Claire barely had the survival knowhow to stay alive when the Indominus first escaped. Now two months later the island had to be as dangerous as ever, and Owen wasn't sure he wanted to risk her going along for the ride. She'd be killed.

Completely unaware of the decision already made in his head Claire pursed her lips with a huff, "Because like you -more than you, that island was once a part of my responsibility. You expect me to let you go alone on this suicide mission and sit back here at the hotel twiddling my thumbs? I worry for you Owen!"

Her voice lifted in intensity, but Owen only shook his head in exasperation.  
Was he not allowed to worry for her? He kept the mission from Claire to keep her safe, because he knew she'd do something like this and want to go along.

As for the _suicide mission_ , Owen didn't want to think it as serious as that. Sure it was dangerous but at this moment he wasn't willing to let that stop him. Blue needed him.

In the chaos of the I-Rex, and his years of working with the raptors, he had survived hadn't he? He was alive after the Indominus broke free of its paddock, trapped them in the old visitor's center, released the aviary occupants, taken control of his raptors, and faced off with them in the main court yard.

Through all of that, Owen had to have his eyes on Claire to keep her safe. He couldn't do that and tend to the mission at the same time.

Looking down at the woman Owen remained silent with a stern look he had often given his raptors when they tried to challenge him. His eyebrows were furrowed low and his lips thin with confidence; body language was body language and the raptors had known that face well.

Glaring right back however, Claire dared to move foreword until they nearly touched noses, growling, "You go to the island thinking like this you will die. I don't care what you say but whatever you're going there for- I'm assuming Blue- its a lost cause. What are you willing to risk to bring your training program back to life?"

Her words hit him hard, and Owen came out of his hunched position to take in a heavy breath and look away. Obviously Claire heard what they were doing here, but she really assumed it was because he wanted to train raptors again?

During the fall of Jurassic World, Echo, Charlie, and Delta were all killed. He had to write them as deceased in his final report for the government when they questioned him what all remained on the island. It hurt him, more than he planned.

The last raptor left in his pack was Blue, whom risked her life to fight alongside the Tyrannosaurus against the I-Rex. She had saved them, but her pack members had not been so lucky.

The last Owen had seen of his Beta, he had allowed for her to run alone into the jungle, while he evacuated from the island with Claire and the boys, as all park staff and guests were required.

For some time he thought it was for the best, but time revealed his decision to leave Blue on the island was a mistake. He remembered her calling out for her pack in the lonely dark, and was tortured by that sound for the following weeks.

"Raptors are pack hunters" as he had always told the other workers with confidence. They depended upon each other for aid, emotional support, and protection. Blue's bond broken from her sisters by death, she would be victim to vulnerability and quite possibly depression.

The last surviving of her species Blue was without a pack, and without a pack Owen realized she could die. He had to go back and find her before it was too late.

Coming to reality with the end of his thoughts, Owen looked down to see Claire giving him a dark look questioning his lingering silence. The coldness in her eyes made him grimace, then shake his head and sigh, "I'm not interested in training raptors again, Claire."

She frowned and her expression lifted with confusion, "So what are you doing looking for Blue?"

Owen was about to answer when footsteps sounded from behind, and Barry pulled up behind them. He was carrying a heavy looking black duffle bag strung over his shoulder and appeared a bit discomforted by its burden.

But, he nodded to Claire and simply shifted his load, "We're going to retrieve Blue and relocate her to an area where she will have chances to establish a new pack. Owen came to me asking that I help him."

His answer drew Claire's face a blank, and Owen sighed in response to her obvious confusion, "I left Blue on that island without a pack, Claire. Without a pack she could die."

He looked to her hoping in some way she might relax and listen to him full heartedly, "I owe her. _We_ owe her, for what she did for us in the end."

Claire could remember the battle with the I-Rex, as she grunted to his statement and straightened. How could she forget that moment facing off with the three raptors and hybrid, when her heart raced with uncertainty and anticipation? She remembered holding her nephews close as Owen determined where his _girl's_ loyalties lay.

In the end, Blue did protect them, when her plan to release the Tyrannosaur began to fail and the end seemed near. She was the one to give that upper hand and spare them death. If there was any chance to _owe_ a raptor, this was it.

Crossing her arms Claire stepped back, "Then let me help you return the favor. First of all, where exactly are you going to relocate her? A zoo?"

Barry said they would take her to a place where she could establish a new pack. How was that possible? There weren't any other living raptors on earth besides-

Oh. They couldn't possibly mean that place. It wasn't an option...was it?

Of course Owen blocked her sense of denial with a nod, "Isla Sorna. I've heard rumors that it still claims sanctuary for the late John Hammond's animals. Its our best bet."

Isla Sorna AKA "Site B". It was the sister island to Nublar, and indeed a claimed wildlife sanctuary by Jurassic Park's founder John Hammond, before he died. Locked up tight by Costa Rican Government access was forbidden and because of that no human had stepped upon its beaches in years.

In the time of the first Jurassic theme park, Isla Sorna was the location of Ingen's major genetic laboratories and enclosures. There the majority of the park's dinosaurs were created and grown, then shipped to Isla Nublar to be added as attractions. After the incident of Jurassic Park and in a fit of evacuation caused by panic, the islands were both abandoned and their attractions set to run wild of their own accord..

Nublar was revived after the construction of Jurassic World, Sorna was left to itself to honor John Hammond's wishes.

Keeping to the point. Because of John Hammond's claim of wildlife sanctuary, an untold amount of species lived in abundance on Isla Sorna to this day. This was including raptors.

When Claire said nothing, Owen grew uneasy. Shifting on his feet he nodded in an effort to reassure her. He couldn't go anywhere if he had her running at his tail throwing a tantrum.

"We'll go in, find Blue and sedate her for transportation, fly to Isla Sorna, and drop her on the southern beach."

More silence, then a reply.

"Fine...im still coming with you."

The stubbornness was obviously a strong trait in the Dearing family.

Owen sighed softly and rubbed his eyes, but hearing a muffled grunt from behind he moved aside so that Barry could exit the room, duffel bag in hand. They would be meeting their helicopter's pilot down at a landing platform near the docks. If they were to be late he wouldn't be pleased and the concern was rising that he may back out on the deal along with what cash they gave him as down payment.

Still rubbing his eyes Owen muttered something too low to hear, then peeked at Claire whom still stood strong and stared at him.

Oh for pete's sake he really had to go along with this? Lord help him.

Forcing Claire out of the doorway by moving foreword, Owen closed the hotel room door and locked it, all the while glancing to Claire in a steady silence. She didn't move, and he grunted in defeat.

"Come on then."

He heard her breath of astonishment as he shifted past her, before the woman recovered from her shock of victory and followed after him. He was disgruntled by the victory smirk on her face but he kept his eyes ahead.

What was she to do going along for the mission? He knew she couldn't hold a firearm if needed, and while he did admire his girlfriend for her bravery in the fall of the park he felt like she wasn't yet...suited, for this kind of work.

As they exited the hotel and made their way to the parking lot, Claire's smirk slowly melted into a frown. Owen noticed this and looked over, "What?"

She was quiet for a moment but eventually muttered, "We're going to be flying through restricted airspace on _both_ islands correct?"

Owen nodded softly as they approached the car they rented the night before, "The officials didn't exactly agree to my plan."

"Which means its illegal. How exactly did you pay for a pilot to agree on these terms?"

Claire was curious at the start, but Owen noticed her voice twist into amusement and teasing.

"You don't exactly have a high pay rate and jobs of this kind tend to run on the end of expensive."

Look who was getting snarky. Claire had been getting quite witty with her comments and lately she didn't make any hesitation to tease him when the opportunity was provided. Owen pursed his lips, but held back his own smile. If she wanted a game, she was going to get a game. It was just his luck that the odds were in his favor this time.

Opening the backseat door of the car Owen smiled sweetly and gestured for his girlfriend to take her seat, "You're right, it really was expensive."

Claire nodded in victory and snickered, "Owen Grady spend a little too much on his pets?"

She folded her hands neatly in her lap and Owen leaned against the open door, "Nah. Claire Dearing did."

"Me?"

The woman blinked, and Owen gave a cool nod, then shut the door, "There are advantages to knowing your rich girlfriend's bank info."

The car window muffled the answering shout but it might as well have been music to his ears. After all what was a little borrowed money for a good cause?

"Owen!"


	2. "What We've Left Behind"

The whir of the Helicopter's engines and propellers thrummed gently outside the cockpit, as smooth flight was comfortably maintained and only broken on occasion by the sea wind. Below them the great blue spread out in all directions, almost endless as it reached out to the horizon stirred with waves capped by white. To a former navy man it was beautiful, yet very familiar.

Gazing out the near window Owen sat stiffly in his seat, as he fixed his dark eyes onto the distant clouds and remained quite silent. After an hour and a half of flight his thoughts were hastened with anxiety, as their destination was expected near.

What were they going to find on the island? What had they left behind?

Uncertainty was clawing at him, dreading the mission's outcome, until his thoughts were shaken by a rough pat. In lifting his gaze he turned to see Barry looking at him from the opposite seat. The man nodded softly, voicing what he had not.

"What will you do if you find Blue?"

Owen frowned, but his eyes drifted to the floor as his head shook from side to side. _If_ couldn't be an option.

" _When_ I find Blue. If I can try to guess what anything will be like on that island, then Blue is alive and well. She's a smart girl."

Claire's voice continued from his side, as she leaned foreword and frowned, "A smart _raptor_ you mean?"

Her correction was sharp and cut at Owen's patience, but he glanced to the red head and grit his teeth. The woman only sighed at his short nod and sat back in her seat, "I know you have good intentions, Owen, but I cant help worry this is a big mistake."

She crossed her arms and didn't meet his gaze, "You really think she'll remember you? Two months have passed and as I recall she did try to kill us once before."

Claire didn't hold much faith in the dinosaurs, as far as real emotions and feelings went. She had improved since the incident but Owen found she still struggled to remember they were living animals, not monsters just because there were born from a lab test tube. Could they not show affection, fear, happiness, and anger as all creatures could feel?

Suppressing his annoyance, Owen shook his head sternly and shifted in his seat, "She'll remember. If lions can remember their trainers after years of separation, then a raptor of her intelligence wont have a problem after two months."

There was an uncomfortable pause, which brought all three pairs of eyes to the floor and thoughts running. Each had their own doubts, and each were tense.

Feeling a need to keep talking, Owen muttered in order to break that painful silence, "When the park fell, Blue was far from tame, I know that. Not many may agree but she trusted me, as did all three of the other raptors. I was a part of their pack and their alpha. When the time came for them to kill me, did they? No."

"And what of the others? If you hadn't been with Claire and the boys in the courtyard they wouldn't have hesitated to kill them."

Barry shifted uneasily in his seat while talking, a small smile on his lips, "Blue even tried to attack me, if you would remember that, Owen."

The man was right, as much as Owen didn't want to admit it. He knew many had died the night the raptors were used and he knew if he wasn't present in the courtyard Blue, Delta, and Echo would have indeed killed Claire and the boys.

The raptors were far from tame, to neither Owen or humanity. He had earned his role as alpha only because they trusted him after his imprinting and years of bonding work. They had seen him as a leader in which to follow with trust rather than a commander in which to obey without question.

Vic Hoskins was a fool to think they were safe for his use.

Huffing, glancing to both friends, Owen pursed his lips. They were concerned for their safety as much as they had a right to be. They weren't wrong for fearing Blue would try attacking them again and Owen's confidence did not cling to that notion otherwise.

So, he nodded, "You two should remain in the helicopter with the pilot while I start the search. I've got enough to worry about making sure my own hide stays intact."

Claire's expression twisted for a moment and her lips quivered as if struggling to release a protest. Owen could see the disagreement in her eyes but with her failed attempts to speak he was pleased. She saw the truth in his words, and realized that her safety could not be guaranteed with Blue's presence.

Thankful he would not have to further argue with his friends, Owen shifted his attentions downwards and bent for the black duffel bag resting at all of their feet. Unzipping it he reached inside and retrieved a black compact air-rifle, which was soon joined by a small black box containing a small row of glass vials. On one side there was a soft green tuft, on the other was a hypodermic needle for injecting a clear liquid sedative upon impact.

Owen nodded and lifted a dart before loading it into the air-rifle's chamber, "These Moose Tranquilizers should be enough to put Blue under before she can react and try anything."

The bolt action slid shut and the air reservoir primed, ready for firing.

"Barry. I'm going to need you to take the gun and wait for me to come back with Blue."

Claire looked with interest at the rifle, "Why don't you take it yourself? Why bring Blue back here before sedating her?"

Why? He had plenty of reasons why. It was too risky to take the tranquilizer himself. He would take his hunting rifle for protection but he wouldn't be firing any shots on his own if he had to. If Blue was shot and he was out in the open, things could go wrong in an instant.

Barry had his cover from within the Helicopter. Blue would not sense him so quickly, and the shooter wouldn't be such a sitting duck.

Owen shook his head and continued to give Barry instructions, "The second we get back and come within range, I want you to fire. Once she's out there is a cargo tarp in the storage compartments we can use to carry her out of here."

The gun now loaded and ready for action Owen handed it over to Barry, whom took it in silence as Owen added softly, "Just try to make your first shot count."

A scene of bloodshed and terror went though all three minds -which wrought a shudder from Claire, but a shift of movement at the front of the helicopter caught their attention. The pilot's voice then rose with a tone of awe.

"Isla Nublar, up ahead."

All eyes rose, and Owen sucked in a short breath. He forgot what it looked like.

There, standing upon the sea in all its wild glory was the island, bathed in the sun as it hung above the highest of mountain tops. Even as they flew over the waters and waves broke onto white sandy beaches, Owen couldn't help but smile at the beauty of it all. He would miss this place, when his work here was done and he'd no longer have the reason to return.

Flying onwards sand molded to grass, then dense jungle trees as the helicopter rose up to crest the island's main mountain range. They were coming in from the east, so any of the park's facilities had yet to show themselves from the middle of the island.

Rolling terrain past under them, then cliffs and distant waterfalls. Owen could feel the helicopter lift and out of anxiety his hand gripped the edge of his seat. His eyes fixed ahead waiting for the moment, when they would top the ridge and meet their destination.

When they did, he could only sit back and hold his breath.

Far beneath them a flash of grey immediately caught his attention, proving to be the park's track platform. On it the trained would shuttle loads of guests to different areas of the island and the various attractions. Even from their heights he could see the way it had begun to melt into vines and foliage that insisted it become one with the jungle.

Owen's eyes followed the tracks like a guideline until they came to rest in the middle of a massive valley. Walled off on the north, east, and west side by mountains like a partial bowl, it was here that the trees became thinner, and grassy plains grew in size and frequency. The train tracks ran about to nearly all corners, yet Owen's eyes fixed on one spot and one spot alone, with the flash of the sun's rays upon a building rooftop.

Out of the corner of his vision the pilot turned in his seat and manage to cough out a few words, as he refocused his attention to the duties at hand. His voice was quiet when he addressed his employers.

"Where would you like me to set down?"

Set down? Yes he supposed landing would be a good start to their search now wouldn't it?

Clearing his throat Owen was about to nod and answer, when from his side a finger rose, and a calm voice joined it, "There's a landing platform just above and to the side of the valley's center. The main control room is located there."

The control room? Was she insane!

Claire, quite pleased with herself, sat back once again as Owen turned bewildered eyes her way. She saw him and smiled confidently, which made him grimace. She had no idea what she just tried to send them into.

"I might as well make _some_ decisions on this little outing, I am paying for it after all."

Paying for it, and sending them to their doom.

Shaking his head frantically Owen's tone was sharp enough to make Claire flinch in surprise, "No!"

Both she, Barry, and the Pilot voiced their confusion in unison, "What?"

Owen huffed. Moving from his seat to lean over the pilot's shoulder he pointed in the direction Claire had just given, "Its too close to the Tyrannosaur's enclosure. She'll have expanded her territory beyond her old fences and the control room will no doubt be within that perimeter."

Claire stuttered, and the pilot became rigid from the mixed orders as he looked up at Owen, "So where do we land?"

That was the question he had been asking himself for hours. Where would be a safe place to land, yet close to where his search would begin and prove most successful? He had an idea where that was but it took him a moment to locate the area from their sky view.

Slowly Owen's finger lifted to point in the opposite direction of Claire's chosen landing point, "Head southeast and put it down in a clearing, that will keep us a good enough ways from the courtyard."

After a moment of consideration the pilot nodded obediently, and Owen became at ease. Before taking his seat once against he felt the helicopter swoop left, as well as Claire's eyes burning into the back of his skull. Upon turning those eyes only met his, and he gave a short shrug.

"I had to do something."

She snorted, "You could have gone a bit quieter about it."

He took his seat, and she diverted her eyes away for a moment of silence as they flew out over the courtyard structures. Countless vendor shops, informational stations, and the visitor's center all passed beneath them. She could see the attractions like the "Tyrannosaur Kingdom", or the small petting zoo in which young children used to interact with equally young dinosaurs. All were left in ruin from the attack of the Pterosaurs and I-Rex, with rubble strewn across the pavement in piles of stone, glass, and metal.

Claire tensed slightly and rubbed her arm at the sight and memory of it all, "I had told myself when we evacuated from the island I'd never come back here. I didn't want to come back and see it but you lured me along."

Owen pursed his lips. Lured? Last he checked there was no effort on his part to convince her to come along, it was quite the opposite actually. If she hadn't been so stubborn and ridiculous she could be back in the comforts of the hotel, so why did she pin this on him?

But, keeping the mood light and preferring he didn't set the woman off, Owen chuckled with a small crooked smile, "Nah. You just wanted to come down for a quick island vacation. I always said you worked too much."

Her responding snort made him chuckle again, as his eyes drifted out his window and to the water they now flew over. Crystal clear it glistened in a lagoon at the center of the courtyard, but at the sight of it Owen could only frown and tilt his head.

Down in the water there was a massive shadow. With the outline of a long tail and four flippers it closely resembled that of a whale, making Owen's eyes then bulge. They were flying low. They were flying right over the Mosasaur Lagoon. Owen couldn't begin to describe the danger they were in and he was ready to sound the alert to the pilot, when he frowned.

Something wasn't right.

Setting back into his seat the man took a second glance. There was no movement from the Mosasaurus. Spread out just beneath the surface he expected it to swim away when the water swirled beneath the helicopter's propellers, or prepare to leap up at them as he had immediately feared.

Barry's gentle voice came from his side, with a statement Owen could only agree was correct.

"Its dead."

Hearing that Claire looked up and frowned, "Dead? What's dead?"

Owen eased into his seat and removed his eyes from the water, as they burned with pity and a slight anger, "The Mosasaurus."

"How?"

Claire's own voice rang with shock and pity, but Owen did not answer. He knew how the Mosasaurus died and he could only feel guilty he had not thought of her sooner.

Since the time she was very young, the park's Mosasaur was kept in a manmade lagoon. There she was routinely fed, given medical attention when needed, and kept healthy by maintenance runs to her water home. When the park was shut down, all care left with the staff.

By science theory, Mosasaurs were thought to have been ocean dwelling animals. They had a large area in which to support their more than impressive diet and were equally massive when fully grown. The park's Mosasaur was trapped in her glorified puddle, and left to starve, if not die from Lysine deficiency.

Lysine deficiency, that on a whole was an interesting topic.

In the development of the first park, a fail-safe of sorts had been created should things ever go south. One step of the precautions, were to ensure that all dinosaurs within the park were female to forbid unauthorized reproduction. The other, was an alteration in the animals' abilities in using Lysine.

Lysine, is an a-amino acid present in a creature's system that processes and breaks down essential proteins. Rather than being created within the body, it is taken in by digestion of plants. Those whom eat the plants receive their Lysine, and those whom eat the plant eaters receive theirs.

It was designed by Ingen scientist Dr. Henry Wu, to lessen the dinosaurs' abilities to draw Lysine into their system. Instead they required a weekly supplement in order to provide enough acids to properly digest their food. Without these supplements it was thought that the dinosaurs, should they ever escape from the park, would be incapable of self-sustainment. Their bodies would weaken, until shutting down and eventually dying.

But -when the park did fall and the dinosaurs actually escaped, they did not die as planned. Studies in later years revealed that the animals adapted to their handicap. By consuming food in larger quantities than even before, and choosing more Lysine rich plant life, herbivores and therefore carnivores were able to reach their needed Lysine count to survive.

Life, found a way, as some may have put it.

Shifting in his seat, Owen watched the visitor's center go distant as the jungle came around them. The Mosasaur claimed her home as her grave, for what food was to come to her in her seclusion? Lysine or not the prey would have learned to avoid her waters and starvation would have caught up with her.

Owen just hoped Blue had not shared that same fate. He hoped she adapted, and did not lay dead on the jungle floor as the Mosasaur now did.

His thoughts were dark, until the helicopter swayed and a voice drew his eyes upwards. He could see the pilot gazing back at them from under his grey visor.

"Just so you know, I'm not held liable for anything that should happen to you while on the island. You end up getting mauled by a dino I'm not staying behind to take the blame, or clean up the mess."

From beside them Barry winced, but Owen simply nodded, "Sounds reasonable."

He had to be confident the mission would run smoothly. He promised Claire they'd be fine and he was intent on keeping that promise.

The helicopter began to lower, and Owen realized with a breath that the pilot had found a clearing in which to land the aircraft. One last time he checked the pistol at his side and made sure a round was in the chamber. There was a lurch, and he glanced to Barry, "Keep an eye out on the tree line. The second Blue is out for a clear shot, take it."

His friend nodded, and Owen turned to Claire, whom kept her head turned away and eyes staring out the window.

"You alright staying here?"

She sat stiffly, but a sigh escaped her, "Long as you come back. Two hours and I'm coming in after you."

Owen smiled softly. Sometimes he liked her tenacious need to prove herself, when she had her head behind it.  
Leaning down he kissed her lightly on the cheek and nodded, "I'll be back."

Claire was mad at him, for many reasons. He had kept the mission secret from her, and had skipped the country without notifying her or asking permission to withdraw a few thousand dollars from her bank account.

Stole, was the word she used when she confronted him at the docks. Owen assured her he had merely borrowed the money and would pay her back but she was adamant.

He needed the money, quickly. The pilot was firm on his offer and would have backed out of the deal if he didn't receive his down payment within 24 hours. Owen would have lost his chance for transportation, and would have had to leave Blue waiting on the island for weeks, if not months longer. Claire had the money he couldn't raise in a timely manner, but he had a feeling she wouldn't have agreed to his request.

Owen had to do it, but that reassurance soothed Claire's anger only slightly.

When the man stood once again, he felt a stability in the helicopter, and the pilot nodded, "You're clear to step out."  
They had landed, and the engine's whirr had quieted to a gentle thrum, while Owen could see the shadow of the slowing propellers passing over grass outside the cockpit.

As doors opened a small green meadow came to view, as well as a dense tree line in the distance. With the quieting of the engines came the buzz of animal life. Some Owen could quickly determine as Costa Rican birds, others, he was disturbed to realize were distance Pterosaurs.

In that moment Owen's sense of dread and anxiety intensified. He worried for the risk of being attacked, and he worried for the chance he may not find Blue. She had to be alright, or he would never forgive himself.

Leaping out of the helicopter Owen landed with a soft thump in the grass. Giving a quick once over of his surroundings he glanced back at his friends, whom gazed back with a nervous quality. Barry handed him his high powered rifle from within the duffle bag, then without a word the doors closed.

Owen had a plan. He had worked it over for the past three days until he was sure there were no faults. First he would head for the park's Velociraptor enclosure, where he suspected Blue had returned and tried to live. With the loss of her pack she would have sought out a place of familiarity, where she felt comfortable. From the time she was a hatchling the cage like paddock served as her nest.

Quick feet took Owen out of the field and into the tree line, where heavy foliage closed in and filled his vision with green. Choosing a careful path he knew about disorientation, and knew to constantly check his direction. If he kept a good pace, he could arrive at the enclosure within a half hour.

Blue was in here somewhere. He could feel it.

So, slowing even if just for a moment Owen lifted his head, then released a breath and sent a shrill whistle into the canopy above. It had served as a pack call for his raptors, or the signal for a command. Hopefully his girl would hear it and know it was him.

Hope. He had to have hope.


	3. "These Last Blue Months"

**Two Months Ago (during the incident of Jurassic World)**

_The air was alive with sharp roars that trumpeted like rolling thunder, followed by the sound of heavy bodies colliding with one another in fierce brutality. Buildings crumbled, fire burned in puddles of spilt fuel, and glass covered the pavement in a painful carpet._

_Four small humans could only watch on like mice from a distance as a battle of giants took place. Hell had broken loose in the streets of Jurassic World._

_Locked in raging combat, pitted two against one, a Tyrannosaur and Velociraptor worked together to defeat their foe. Talons slashed across glistening white scales and teeth sank deep into tender flesh that bled. The hybrid -the Indominus- was struggling with a newfound desperation and rage as it was knocked like a ragdoll across the courtyard._

_Never before had Blue fought so hard in her life, yet she didn't dare stop. Too much had happened for her to give up now._

_The raptor was like a mouse herself, compared to the massive carnivores she was currently leaping back to back as the battle provided new angles and opportunities. Riding upon the Tyrannosaur's shoulders she waited, then shrieked and lunged for the opponent's spine and inflicted painful stabs with her talons._

_In her own body, Blue could feel pain burning deep. Talons slashed past her muzzle but her anger did not shy. Her determination of revenge drove her strikes hard into the Indominus' scales and the taste of blood was sweet upon her tongue. Her foe was bleeding heavily now, from gaping holes and slits through her sides. All three dinosaurs bore their wounds but the Indominus fared the worst of them._

_Seeing the white beast shriek in agony wasn't enough however. Blue was willing to cast all exhaustion aside just to see the life light leave those cold amber eyes. She wanted her death to be swift and excruciating no matter how much her own body ached. It wasn't just in Blue's body. It was in her heart like a fire._

_When she awoke from the darkness moments before, Blue was unaware of her loss. Disorientated all she could see when she lifted her head from the cold pavement was the Indominus as she pinned an unfamiliar dinosaur into the rubble. There were no sisters, no Delta or Echo. They were nowhere to be seen but Blue could smell the gut wrenching scent of burning flesh. Only barely was it familiar to her but it was enough to bring the realization in a heavy wave._

_Her sisters were killed. It was all that she could assume as the Indominus prepared to take another life. The moment Blue saw the murder intent in the monster's eyes as she bent to remove the Tyrannosaur's throat, that same gleam settled in her own gaze._

_Never in a million years, did the humans ever think that a raptor and T-Rex would come so close together without conflict, much less working in unison against a common threat. Pulling herself up from the ground Blue had fixed her eyes upon her target, then lunged foreword and called twice, before scrabbling up the Indominus Rex's back._

_Calling out angrily, getting back up whenever she was knocked down, Blue clung to the hybrid's neck and attempted to bite at her eye. Her heart was pounding in her chest, and her body ached with injury, yet her sisters deaths kept her going._

_She remembered baby Charlie, the youngest, meeting her end in an explosion of hot flame cast upon her by the humans. Blue had seen her death and had struck out at all humans in retaliation, but the killer of her other two sisters was beneath her. She would not rest until the monster was quiet and death stilled her body._

_Only vaguely aware of the humans struggling to remain out of the battle's destruction, Blue and the Tyrannosaurus pushed the white beast until she tumbled away from them, and her body slid to a stop on the ground at the water's edge._

_For a single tense moment, the three dinosaurs faced off. Their roars and snarling challenges filled the air like thunder as they prepared to fight for life and death._ _Just one move and they would latch onto each other again. But, before anyone could make a move, the water bubbled from behind. That bubble progressed to a boil, then a cascade of water that burst upwards like a geyser as a great beast lunged up from the depths. Positively massive it was a creature Blue had never seen before, with flippers and a sloping muzzle gaping wide for a strike._

_Its sheer weight shoving the Indominus to her belly, the water beast's jaws snapped closed in a vice grip. Teeth plunged into windpipe and life vein. A cry rose in agony, which gurgled and broke as the Indominus struggled like a rabbit in a wolf's jaws. Her feet struck at the water beast's face, her eyes widened with horror, and her body flopped back and forth uncontrollably._

_Forced to step free of the attack Blue curled her lips in distaste as the beast began to drag its catch back into the water. It was stealing her revenge, yet she could do nothing but watch as the Indominus continued to fight in desperation. She rose up into the air, then plunged into the lagoon._

_Finally, that shrill evil voice became quiet, and Blue knew her death was reached beneath the suffocating waters. For a moment she watched the surface roil with froth, while the enraged glow began to melt from her eyes and her pants rose in exertion. Her_ _body complained of pain and begged for rest, but with a twitch of her tail Blue remembered she was not alone in the street. Beside her she could hear the Tyrannosaur's rumblings breaths and feel eyes fall upon the back of her skull._

_When they turned to face one another, Blue could only raise her head and go wide eyed with awe._

_In all her life, the raptor had never seen such mighty creatures as these. The walls of her enclosure were the boundaries of her world and she was never aware of what lay beyond. She did not know of white hybrids, water dwelling Mosasaurs, or short armed giants._

_She only knew her sisters._

_Remaining still, concerned for herself, Blue tilted her head and stepped back from the Rex as if to question her intentions. Would she attack her, as she had attacked the Indominus?_

_Equally silent, the Rex stared back at Blue. She stood with a weak position, favoring one side that slumped in visible discomfort and pain. One arm dangled limp at a fractured bone, and her hide was littered with deep wounds as well as old pale scars._

_Blue saw her strength behind those eyes, yet there was no aggression. If they fought now it would only spell more effort and pain to already weakened bodies. They both knew it wasn't worth it._

_Slowly, loosing interest in Blue, the Tyrannosaur released a heavy sigh and shifted upon her hindquarters. Her movements remained stiff as she turned away and her gait picked into a painfully slow stumble that nearly dropped her to the ground with each stride._

_The Tyrannosaur's footsteps fading with distance, It was then that Blue turned and saw the four humans standing very still behind her. The female and young's gazes were cautious, but the raptor's eyes fell and fixed on only one human in particular. Green eyes stared back, calm and dark in a way Blue usually found comforting._

_But, pain resisted in her heart, and a gentle whimper escaped her at remembering what happened to her pack. What manner did they meet their end? Was it quick?_

_The smell of burnt flesh on the air was sickening, to think it was Echo or Delta whom met the fire, similar to Charlie. She wasn't awake to help them, nor did she think she could do anything for them now._

_Softly, Blue caught movement from ahead and her eyes again lifted to lock with the human male's, the man they called Owen, and the person she had called Alpha. She didn't care to give the others much attention. Her alpha was her only interest._

_Standing protectively before the others, Owen let them hide behind him and hang upon his arm for comfort. Very faintly Blue felt a pang of jealousy, but it was a feeling drowned out by guilt. She felt guilty for attacking them, and even more so for turning on her alpha._

_She had betrayed her pack's leader, and had failed to protect her sisters as a consequence of falling for the Indominus' deception. Blue could have_ _retaliated the white beast's challenge and ordered her sisters to hold fast to their loyalties, but she was so caught up in the excitement, the freedom from the cage, and the bloodlust she felt radiating off the Indominus in waves. Blue had fallen victim to her gentle cunning voice even if she hadn't wanted to admit it until now._

_Hiding the soreness in her muscles, the raptor inched foreword with cautious steps and expressed her apologetic concern with an inquiring chirp. Her neck lowered in submission and her eyes sought any form of forgiveness in his own. Would he still accept her as his Beta, after all the wrongs done on her own park?_

_The Alpha, Owen, was all Blue had left. To think that hurt her, but as she neared the humans she saw something change in his eyes._

_She saw relief, amongst a hidden sadness and inner conflict that caused her to click her teeth anxiously. Ignoring the other humans staring uneasily at her Blue's stance softened and her head tilted. Confusion wrought a tense squawk and she dared to inch one last step before Owen. Her eyes searched for some form of an answer within his eyes and body language._

_Instead, the male just exhaled roughly, before Blue caught the vague shake of his head. She was a smart girl. She could tell something was wrong. Too much had happened that night for everything to just go back to normal. She was foolish to think that. Humans had died and the calm order of all their lives had been shattered._

_Owen was not rejecting her, but he was not taking her back._

_Blue parted her jaws in an effort to chitter at him, but she was incapable of sound. Her talons clicked on the pavement and her muscles bound with realization._

_Since Blue and her sisters were born Owen was always there. Not quite a father figure he took care of them, yet he was not of their kind. He was not raptor._

_Being young, Blue had been quick to trust her caretaker. He showed them confidence and gazed upon them freely, while others shied away and looked to them with fear in their eyes. She had accepted him as her alpha because he accepted them. He was different but she trusted him._

_Now their bond was shaken. Blue knew he wanted to let her go so that he could remain with his fellow humans. Thinking of it made her snort softly, but she did not challenge him. Alpha didn't want her any more._

_She needed to get out of there._

_Turning on her hind legs and slinking off down the stone pathway through the rubble, Blue focused her mind on a matter more pressing. She passed one of the human's restaurants and shied at the sickening scent of burnt flesh, glancing momentarily to its window side grill that flamed and spat violently. The charred body splayed over top was unidentifiable, but a little part of Blue knew the truth and she had every intention of sparing herself the heartbreaking sight._

_One death confirmed, one still yet to be found._

_Amidst_ _the silent night, Blue's cries rose up lonely and distant as she pulled away from the one human she had allowed herself to trust. Owen Grady._

* * *

**_~...~  
_ **

* * *

_Hours passed, as Blue proceeded to scour the park's courtyard for any sign of a surviving sister. Amongst the abandoned buildings she maneuvered through piles of rubble and items dropped by fleeing guests, stride broken with a limp caused by the soreness in her body. She called often and fought to pick up a scent, but the air was thick with scents that made things all the more frustrating._

_No scent was of interest to her, until the raptor came to the edge of the courtyard and picked up an aroma most disturbing._

_Blood._

_At first, Blue cast it off as human and made to begin another sweep across the courtyard. Turning with a pained grunt she was going to head back the way she came, when the scent continued to tickle at her nostrils with an almost pleading urgency. The smell of it was bittersweet and she realized there had to be a large amount, for it to have been so heavy upon the air._

_Then, Blue picked up a scent tag that made her freeze upon the pavement. Her eyes went wide and her body stiffened, as she detected familiar things which only made her heart race._

_Familiarity, in the form of a sibling she knew well. Echo._

_Releasing a tense warble Blue wasted no time sprinting in the scent's direction. Doing such an act put pain into her body but there was no time to let it phase her, she had found her sister and all she wanted at that point was to make sure that she was safe. Her own physical state did not matter._

_She ran for endless minutes along the paved roads and walkways, until the scent trail led her to the entrance of a dark alleyway. She was going so fast sliding to a stop nearly sent her face into the ground. Her limbs burned and her heart pounded in her skull with exertion, and fear of what she was going to find at the end of the darkness._

_From first glance, Blue assumed the ally was closed off, yet it was so dark one could not see her own muzzle. As she stepped in with cautious baby steps her nostrils burned with blood scent. There was no light, and no sound to spare her from a single horrifying clue. The moon was shy and hid behind the clouds as though it too were scared to find Echo._

_Blue made it halfway before her eyes caught something within the dark. Just a vague discoloration she thought nothing at first, but with each step foreword it cleared and she realized what she was looking at._

_A dark form, splayed over the ground like a ragdoll. The sight of it sent her into a panic but wouldn't it be her luck, that the moon would choose that moment to shed its light._

_Scarlet blood was the first to appear shining upon the pavement, followed by the outline of a dark body colored with a mixture of brown and grey scales. At the sight of it Blue whimpered sharply and quickened her steps, but what she came to see was sickening._

_Echo lay spread about in a pool of her blood, back turned and limbs stretched out from her body. As much as Blue begged for it to be, her sides did not rise and fall with life breaths, nor did it appear that her ribcage was whole. The skin was stretched unnaturally and in some places pale bone protruded into the open air._

_No. Echo had to be alright. She was the only thing she had left!_

_Approaching with a deep terror Blue called out sadly. She begged her sister to respond, to answer her calls and bring a final relief to the pain of that night. The closer she got the more desperate her cries sounded, until they were broken by the sound of her quivering jaws clicking together._

_Echo failed to lift her head as the moment went by, but it wasn't a surprise. The raptor's mouth was gaped open and her spine visible broken, while across her back were rows of bloody pits Blue could only guess were teeth marks from the Indominus._

_Echo's spine had either broken by the fall, or between her jaws. Their crushing force would have done terrible things to the raptor's insides, if not kill her instantly._

_Echo was dead as her fears predicted. Her pack was gone and she was alone._

_Whimpering sadly, Blue stepped closer until she stood over her sister's broken body. Her tail flicked with agitation and her eyes gleamed with the pain of it all._

_Things between her and Echo had never been easy. While Charlie was their ball of enthusiastic energy, and Delta her second in command, she had been the sister Blue clashed most with. She was a stubborn female, with an attitude and a tendency to challenge her place as Beta._

_Blue could remember the time they fought over beta title. Both had come out bloody but she was the winner, whom gave the loser a scar across the side of her face and a permanently offset jaw._

_They may have had their disputes and squabbles, but Echo was a sister and as the rest she was important, no matter how many times she snapped at Alpha or Charlie when they got on her nerves._

_Whimpering, Blue leaned her face in close to Echo's and chitter softly, as if she were only asleep and she was to wake her. When she nuzzled her cheek affectionately and felt her cold scales, her voice choked into a high pitched whine._

_All of her sisters were dead now because of her. She wasn't strong enough, and when they needed her the most she failed._

_Blue had never felt her heart break before, as she curled up beside Echo's body and just laid there, eyes staring blankly into the opposite wall. She remained there for the night in the cold, then retreated to the forest with the rising of the sun. There was no use going back to find alpha, so Blue turned to the last place she could find as a comfort. The raptor enclosure._

* * *

_**Present Day (two months after park incident** _ _)_

Two months passed from the night Blue began her life as a loner on Isla Nublar. While the loss of her pack deeply effected her emotional state, her lifestyle was dramatically altered. As expected it was not easy.

From working with her sisters to bring down a kill within the enclosure, to the wide open spaces of the jungle, what was once considered easy pickings of prey became dangerous and difficult to take down. Sometimes they outran her, sometimes they took advantage of her and fought back. She was competing against a whole new world against all new competition.

No longer was she squabbling with her sisters for a share of pig or dead rats. Now she was struggling each day to survive, sometimes against foes ten times her size.

After she was given free reign of the park the Tyrannosaurus's territory had expanded dramatically. While she and Blue had indeed united against the Indominus, that did not mean their truce had lasted. The moment the larger carnivore was healed and capable, she made it well known to the raptor where their boundaries were set. Driving her away from the hunting grounds and one of the last remaining food sources on the island, she was going to protect her kingdom at all costs and wouldn't risk having even a single raptor enter its domain.

This, along with the few other carnivores that the park had within its care, caused a bit of a void in Blue's feeding habits. It was starting to show. Where once was taught muscle, the raptor was unfit and underweight. Her body grew lean and her scaly hide lost its luster. Energy only came in spurts which worsened her chances of scoring a meal.

However, with the loss of weight Blue experienced a new odd sensation.

With each time that she went days without eating an illness came over her, one that seemed to suck the energy from her system and send her into a state of near death. She'd stumble around for awhile, desperate, before becoming lucky enough to come across a leftover carcass. It would be that one small meal, that would lift her Lysine count and get her by until the next chance of food. It was rough. Hard on her system. Hard on her emotional state. Today was the third day passed since her last meal, and already Blue could feel the edges of her illness touching her senses.

It was warm in the trees. The sky was a bright blue, and the sun shone down with such a strength that it would cause discomfort if stood in for too long. Blue made sure to walk slowly, stopping ever so often to rest beneath the shade of the canopy.

Walking along the jungle trail the raptor kept her head high and golden eyes alert. Ever watchful for danger and prey her jaw clicked shut with an audible snap, while the sparse muscles in her neck flexed and talons wriggled in the dampened excitement of the hunt. She hadn't found anything yet, but she would. She had to if she wanted to avoid the pains of another Lysine attack.

Blue's eyes dropped to the ground for a moment. Pain. She knew it well, but not simply the pain that talons or teeth could bring to flesh. Since the night of her sisters' deaths she was tortured with a constant ache in her chest that she had never felt before. It was like a talon, always dragging ever so slowly, across her underbelly and straight into her heart. Not enough to kill her but close enough.

Like wolves, the death of members in a pack brought great grieving to the survivors. Blue whom lost her entire pack within hours, experienced such grieving ten fold. She no longer strode with pride and confidence, flaunting her stature as Beta to those that gazed upon her. There was no one left to boast to, and no pack to call her Beta. What was the point?

On top of it all she missed her Alpha. She missed the treats he fed her and missed his commanding voice even though she never truly understood his words.

"That's my girl, Blue.", as he'd say when she would do something that pleased him, then he'd toss her a nice tidbit. Rats and mice, pork dices, and on occasion a fresh beef cut. Food.

Suddenly, almost cued by her fantasies Blue sensed a scent on the wind and stiffened. It was musty and smelled primarily of dirt, but such was the aroma of a herbivore. Never before was the raptor so relieved to breathe the scent of live prey...maybe a Gallamimus strayed from the nearby grass plains.

So few were these chances the last few weeks. The other larger predators made sure nothing lasted long in the jungle.

Nevertheless, Blue flicked her tail and a growl edged up her throat. Her teeth bared, and she stepped foreword into the trees after the source of her prey's scent. The hunt was on and all success depended on her ending it before a rival predator beat her to it.

Traveling slowly but surely through the forests Blue tried to remain as undetectable as possible. Without a pack hunting was made more difficult, and in order to sneak up on her prey close enough to strike she needed to be as silent as the very air.

Despite her thin appearance, she was a thing of fierce beauty as she slid through the trees. The light bounced off the blue scales running down her side, while her eyes held a glaze of cold hunger and she came to the edge of a small clearing. She crouched on her legs to peer through the underbrush, and immediately her eyes fixed on a place ahead. There was nothing to see but what cannot be seen can often be heard, this time by the snapping of twigs and the rustling of leaves. When Blue heard a quiet chitter she had to hold back her own hiss urged on by the moment's tension.

There. Just visible in a ray of sunlight was a golden tan back, a young Gallamimus. Ostrich like with two long bipedal legs and a thin neck, it ate on the nearby bushes with its beak like mouth, squawking from time to time with a routine glance for danger.

The prey was alone, probably one of the last surviving of the herd due to continuous strain put on by the carnivores.

At the beginning development of Jurassic World, when Dr. Henry Wu was hired as lead scientist, he was required to reconfigure the genetic makeup of their...original...dinosaur attractions. In the first park mistakes were made and mistakes led to chaos, so before anything was to begin he had to get to work. The recipe needed tweaking.

Originally when the dinosaur blood was discovered and attempts at cloning were made, scientists found that the codes were incomplete. The DNA strands from within the blood were only partial, and you cant create something out of nothing. So, in order to connect the dots and continue the process, science improvised by transfusing DNA of a frog into that of the dinosaur coding. The complete codes were them implemented into an infertile egg, and baby dinosaurs were created.

Of course, mistakes began to show at the worst of times.

Under strict control by the scientists, the dinosaurs created through Ingen were to be nothing but female. During development within the egg, the chromosome for male gender was denied to ensure that all specimens on the island were female, thus incapable of breeding with one another. If reproduction was possible, then the population could not be regulated as easily.

The research however was incomplete, and a fault in the frog DNA slipped past anyone's notice.

Some species of frogs in the world are capable of altering their gender in a single sex environment in order to produce young. So, when a space of land held only females, a spare few would transform into males to ensure that young were produced. The dinosaurs could only do what they were programmed to do, and during the fall of the island if was discovered. Not all of them were female, and they were breeding.

In order to succeed, Jurassic World had to mend those mistakes.

Using this chance to venture into a new method of genetic splicing, Dr. Wu used the DNA of birds and lizards to complete the data strand of his dinosaurs. While it altered their behavioral and appearance only slightly, it ensured that reproduction problems would be avoided. To strengthen that security, the eggs were also put into regulated incubation stations and kept under the required temperature for females to develop. (When applying to lizard DNA dominant specimens of course)

Now what this change meant for Isla Nublar, was without a way for the prey to have young and replace those whom died, they would continue to die until none remained. Without prey the carnivores would eventually share that fate.

Of course being a dinosaur herself, Blue was unaware of the eventual extinction of her kind on the island. She kept her eyes fixed ahead and inched closer through the brush, tongue darting out to lick her chops and belly pressed into the ground to hide her body. Being a 6 foot tall raptor can have its disadvantages.

Laying there in wait, luck was on Blue's side when her target once again squawked, then stepped to one of the bushes close to where she was hiding. Its back was turned to her in the perfect opportunity. Now her victory depended solely on her strength and speed.

Like lightning, the muscles in Blue's legs bound together and she growled from her gut. Lunging up like a leopard her talons and teeth were poised for a quick kill, but too late to flee the Gallamimus could only screech in horror. 300 pounds of hungry raptor slammed into its shoulders and Blue latched on for the scuffle that followed. Her talons dug into her prey's back and her jaws locked over its slender neck. Fragile bone and flesh was crushed beneath her powerful bite and cries began to soften to gurgles, as a windpipe and jugular vein were destroyed. Its frightened jerks slowed, then quivered and went still within its own pool of blood on the ground.

Victory, the first fresh kill she had taken in weeks.

Making a low growl Blue pulled back and released the limp body. Her face and her feet were glistening red with the blood of her fallen target, but the mess could wait until after she ate. Her stomach was writhing with a growing severity as she tasted the metallic juices on her tongue. She stepped over the kill with a purr of satisfaction, then she leaned down with intentions of digging in.

Tender, bloody, fresh meat...

Suddenly, a sound rose up over the trees like the scream of a siren, making Blue squawk and look up with wide eyes. It was short and shrill and cut off as quickly as it began, almost as if it had never been in the first place.

Had she imagined it?

However, Blue tilted her head as a slight recognition spurred in her brain. It wasn't dinosaur. No...it wasn't a vocalization. What was it called? A whistle? Was that what the humans called it?

It was a sound she heard before, back during her time in the pack enclosure. The humans could make it when they put their fingers to their lips, or sometimes just by making a weird face and blowing air. She had tried to imitate it once when she was young, but physically incapable she just made a fool of herself with her sisters.

Her alpha had used it later on as a call, however. It sounded exactly as the whistle she just heard.

Raisin her head Blue looked about with a growing interest that bloomed into bubbly confusion. It was impossible. Alpha left the island months ago, and she had seen nor smelled hide or scent of him. He was gone. She never expected for him to come back after what happened.

But then, the whistle again rose up over the trees and the raptor's heart began to pump. It wasn't a trick of the wind after all. It was human, on her island and in her hunting grounds. Had he come back? Alpha Owen?

Memories of past moments with the human returned to Blue's mind and she bobbed her head as her excitement grew. All thoughts of the dead dinosaur beneath her vanished, and she found herself taking a stiff step in the direction of the shrill whistle. After all this time of hoping. Looking for his return. Eventually she had just given up and lost hope, but now.

There was a human on the island, calling her as Owen had once called her pack.

Blue snorted softly and her legs itched to charge foreword. She felt an urgency. Would she risk staying, and miss the chance to reunite with Alpha? Blue had to remember to be cautious. Any human could whistle if they sought to trick her. She knew their guns and the damage they could bring. They had killed her sister Charlie...and they could kill her, if she went to find this human and it wasn't Alpha.

A frustrated growl rose from her gut and Blue clicked her teeth, but for a third time the whistle begged her. Her eyes softened, and a harsh doubt came over her.

Go and risk danger. Stay and risk missing alpha.

She knew the answer a moment after her body moved of its own accord, complying with the call her ears received. Her talons scraped along the ground and inched into the brush, then began to pick up pace. Anticipation setting in she lunged foreword into the jungle.

Like a dog tracking scent Blue glided through the trees and brush; abandoning her meal like a murder scene in the dirt. Like globes of anxious hope her eyes gazed in the direction she had last heard the human whistle. Her hope that this was Alpha grew with each step and pumped through her with each breath.

Energy seemed to have returned in waves as well with her hope. Swiftness was sharpened and muscle hardened even if she was on the brink of illness. She was reminded of herself before all this...when she did not have to fight for survival or death with each day, or live within her loneliness.

Blue chuffed and clicked her teeth together as she came to the edge of a small clearing. It was near to where she suspected the human to be. She was in its path if she judged correctly from its current rate of travel. She had not heard a whistle for some time and it was difficult to estimate.

Sucking in a breath the raptor slowed to a stop and flicked her tail. Her chest was tight. She wanted this to be Alpha more than anything...if it wasn't...

Taking cover in the brush Blue once again crouched down to take cover in the brush. A cooing huff escaped her.

If this wasn't Alpha, she would have more to eat than Gallimimus.

* * *

**~Owen's POV~  
**

* * *

It was hot, air choking thick as droplets of moisture clung to his forehead and his breaths were fought to remain regulated. It had been nearly an hour since Owen entered the forest, and he hadn't found any sign of his Blue. He hadn't seen sign of any dinosaurs.

Around him the cries of birds and various other jungle creatures came in a thrum, dulling his ability to sense any sounds that may be of his interest. He had hoped his own calls carried out above the noise so that Blue could hear him. If she could hear him and respond it would make his search plenty easier.

Sighing Owen paused on the weak game trail he had been following for the search. He still held the rifle in his hands ready for anything, as his dark eyes surveyed the world around him with vigilance. Green filled his vision, which only rustled with the passing of a small bird. They constantly swooped in and out, chittering at him as if he were the most interesting thing in the world.

Huffing softly Owen raised his fingers to his lips and once again whistled. The call rose, then fell away and went silent behind the jungle life. He waited a moment and did a quick glance over the brush, waiting for something to happen, then tightened his shoulders when he was disappointed. Nothing happened, so he moved on.

As the minutes passed he continued this routine. Walk, stop, observe, whistle, and wait. The first two tries were uneventful and damaged his hope for mission success, but the third...

Owen had come to the edge of a small clearing of long grass, and had reached the end of his trail where he suspected was just over a mile from the raptor enclosure. He was about to lean against a large tree trunk for rest, when he realized something.

The once thrumming air full of birds, animals, and insects was deathly silent. Through it the wind cut and rustled the leaves with an eerie whisper that sent shivers down the human's spine. He could hear his own breath as he gazed about growing concerned. It was as if he was suddenly the only being left on the island.

But then a bush to his right rustled and that fact was denied. He was certainly not alone, but in this situation that wasn't a comfort, and his hands gripped the stock of his rifle tightly. He was being watched -or, more likely seeing where he was-, hunted.

This was really a predicament he was hoping to avoid.

Movements slowed and fingers tightening, Owen positioned his finger to the side of the trigger and brought the gun to his shoulders. Glancing about with tension in his body he waited for something to happen, yet the moment dragged on.

Well on the bright side it wasn't the Tyrannosaur. By then she would have shown herself and he would have already been dead. This was the stalking qualities of a smaller predator.

What if it was his raptor?

The though of that possibility brightened the man's eyes, and he turned to examine what surrounded him. Was she hiding in there somewhere? Watching him?

For the first time since entering the jungle Owen cleared his throat and spoke, "Blue?"

Of course he denied he feeling of fear threatening to crawl into his chest. Fear meant vulnerability, and the raptors could sense it off you. If whatever was waiting for him in the bushes sensed he was afraid it could mean life or death.

Owen grit his teeth. No. Blue wouldn't attack him.

Suddenly, a glimpse of movement caught out of the corner of his gaze, and he turned in time to see one of the nearby ferns shake softly. The silhouette of a tail whipped about like a shadow, then looking back at him was a pair of intense golden eyes. They latched onto him with an unmoving gaze that seemed to burn into his own eyes.

Blinking Owen made a small step back as he forced himself to remain calm. Part of him was having a hard time distinguishing excitement from fear, as he nodded gently. The eyes appeared to be raptor, but he could only assume.

"Well you've got your eyes on me. Care to step up?"

A moment of wait produced no obedient squawks much less challenging warbles. The creature was silent and he stared back at it with confusion. Blue was never this quiet. She was always so vocal, whether that vocalization be gentle or dominant.

He knew his visitor wasn't Blue, when it finally did respond with a low menacing snarl. More like a cackling hyena it rose and shook the bushes, as well as Owen's confidence. He could tell just by the tone this wasn't any raptor.

Exhaling loudly, the man shifted back and pressed his rifle against the pit of his shoulder. In that moment a screech erupted from the brush and his breaths hardened. Definitely not Blue.

Following his movements a scaly black snout poked out of the leaves. Nostrils widened in big puffs of air and his scent caused it to snort. When it stood, a dark scales chest broke free followed by the body of a slender dinosaur.

Owen found himself facing a 6 foot tall Dilophosaurus, a venom spitting carnivore with capabilities to blind and paralyze its prey.

No. Thank. You.

Bobbing its head and flicking its tail the Dilophosaurus hissed and Owen continued to stare. Around its neck he could see the outline of its specialized fans as they flexed a brilliant array of yellow, orange, and green. On top of its head were to bright red crests flushed a similar color pattern.

It was all an act of intimidation, but an act the dinosaur could back up. Owen couldn't risk that. He had to think quickly, as his foe imitated his move and opened its jaws to snarl viciously. From its neck sprung up the massive fans.

Incoming.

Making a small grunt Owen lunged back and reached to tear the vest away from his shoulders. The Dilophosaurus cackled, and his movement quickened. His survival depended on his reflexes and he took the piece of clothing and held it up before himself.

There was the gurgling hiss, just before the jerk and sharp splat jarring his arms. Black venom like tar globbed onto his vest and oozed down.

Too close, but it wasn't over.

Rushing his movements again Owen kept his shield up with one hand, as the other drew his pistol. He had to be quick and at the moment his rifle was at his feet. He couldn't run. That would be suicide.

The man was about to jump back with gun raised, when he looked up. Teeth filled his vision and he was slammed by the overwhelming scent of decaying death. A snarl met his ears, and his weapon was knocked away along with his chances of survival.

The Dilophosaurus became a blur of movement, rearing back then lunging foreword in another strike that made him squeeze his eyes closed. He expected the tearing teeth into his flesh and the pain associated with such wounds, but something caught his attention.

There was something erupting along with the Dolophosaurus cackle. A sharp snarl...

Opening his eyes he was just able to see the flash of grey and hear the raptor's cries.

Blue.


End file.
